


Individual Success (Shawn Mendes x Reader)

by ashleyblake



Category: Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 13:02:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12771645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleyblake/pseuds/ashleyblake
Summary: I made this imagine with Fred Weasley on my Harry Potter blog, and decided to make a Shawn version with it. There will be more parts so I BEG YOU to be patient because there will be a happy ending. Don’t get fooled by the first couple sentences that Shawn ends up with Camila okay there will be more parts!!!!! Leave feedback hope u enjoy oxxxoxoxoxo





	1. Chapter 1

flashbacks are in italic

« Y/N! Y/N you look stunning! Can we get a smile?”  
Y/N flashed her signature smile at the cameras, ears blocking out, out of habit, the thousands of screams of fans. It wasn’t that she didn’t appreciate her huge fanbase, but come on, she’d like to keep her eardrums intact.  
She walked along the red carpet.  
Shawn got out of his cab, and lent a hand out to his girlfriend.  
“Camila Cabello and Shawn Mendes! Hollywood’s sweetest couple! Smile!”  
Shawn kissed Camila on the cheek and walked onto the carpet with her. He moved on slowly down the carpet towards the center of it.  
Nearing the middle of the carpet, Y/N turned her head and spotted Shawn Mendes. Her breath hitched in her lungs.  
Shawn smiled and looked in front of him. His hand fell from Camila’s waist. Standing in front of him was Y/N Y/L/N.  
They locked eyes as the same memories played inside both of their heads.  
  
_Shawn walked into the bright small Los Angeles café, looking forward to the caffeine he was going to get._  
 _He walked up to the cashier, who had her (hair color) hair tied up in a messy ponytail. She looked up from what looked like a script and smiled._  
 _“Oh my god Shawn Mendes! Oh gosh, I’m so sorry I’m being totally unprofessional haha. Um what can I get you?” she smiled brightly._  
 _Shawn smiled widely at her. Smiling looked good on her._  
 _“Um can I get a triple shot latte?”_  
 _“Yeah sure. I’m assuming you got a big day ahead of ya?” She laughed as she started preparing his drink._  
 _“Yeah actually, got a lot of press conferences today.” He glanced down at the pack of papers she was holding. It was indeed a script, more precisely what looked like a musical._  
 _“Triple shot latte.” She said, placing a cup down in front of him._  
 _“Thank you so much um-“ he looked at her nametag. “Y/N.”_  
 _“My pleasure. Shawn.” Y/N grinned._  
 _“Um may I ask if that’s a script?”_  
 _“Oh yeah, I um have an audition for a musical in a couple weeks.”_  
 _“Wow, best of luck!”_  
+  
_Y/N took a deep deep breath before walking into the audition room. The movie musical she was auditioning for was called “Summer of Love” and the character was the main love interest._  
 _Walking in, she spotted a table of directors and, Shawn._  
 _“U-um hi!” Y/N stuttered. What was he doing here?!_  
 _“Hi Y/N, thank you for being here today. So, you are auditioning for Shawn’s character’s love interest. Um, why don’t we turn to page 41 and read from the top?”_  
+  
_“Hello Y/N, this is Amy from casting. I’m calling to tell you that you got the part! It’s a six-week shoot, we start on Monday.”_  
 _“OH MY GOD!”_  
+  
_Articles read:_  
 _Shawn Mendes and new upcoming actress Y/N Y/L/N to star in musical movie “Summer of Love”_  
 _Shawn Mendes’ love interest will be played by Y/N Y/L/N, brand new actress_  
_+_  
 _Shooting the movie was amazing. Y/N and Shawn had this natural chemistry and their attraction on camera was the most natural thing ever._  
 _After each shoot, Y/N and Shawn hung out; at times practicing their scenes, at times just watching their favourite movies together, at times going out late into the night downtown to see the lights of the tall LA buildings._  
 _+_  
 _Pictures of Y/N and Shawn surfaced on the internet, in magazines… Pictures of them laughing together, of them leaving set in sweats and a cup of coffee in hand, snapchats of them on set together goofing around._  
 _+_  
 _“Hello this is BroadwayToday.com and here we are with two absolutely talented actors both making their film debut in the musical «Summer of Love», welcome Shawn Mendes and Y/N Y/L/N!”_  
 _Y/N and Shawn sat down, Shawn put his arm around Y/N’s shoulder comfortably._  
 _“So, this is both your first movie. Congratulations by the way! How does it feel?”_  
 _“Wow, it’s so cool. Actually when I was a kid, I wanted to become an actor so it’s really out of this world for me right now.” Shawn said._  
 _“Ah the anticipated how do you feel question.” Y/N laughed._  
 _Shawn chuckled, and looked at her._  
 _“Well I moved from Canada five years ago to become an actress, and every single day had been a struggle for me. But luckily I had an amazing family and friends circle betting on me, so I kept on pushing and bam here I am!”_  
 _“Oh Y/N, I didn’t know you were from Canada!” The interviewer said._  
 _“Montreal actually.” Shawn interjected as Y/N opened her mouth to say the same answer._  
 _“Hahaha you two seem very close!”_  
 _“I guess we are.” Y/N grinned. “We became really close of course during this entire shoot and we hung out every day actually.”_  
 _“Shawn, what do you think of Y/N?”_  
 _“Oh god, where do I start. She’s annoying, irritating-“_  
 _“Shut up!” Y/N punched him amicably._  
 _“I’m kiddiing.” Shawn said to her. “Y/N is honestly a perfect mix of funny, kind, goofy, artistic and um… “_  
 _“And um what mister?”_  
 _“Fun.” Shawn finished._  
 _“Well if you don’t mind me asking are you two-“_  
 _“If you’re gonna say dating, I’m going to say yes.” Y/N said. “JUST KIDDING. Oh shit, I already see the paparazzi twisting this around.”_  
 _“Yeah, maybe this wasn’t a question to joke around with, the media die for this kind of stuff.” Shawn smiled down at her._  
+  
_“Alright guys last shot of the whole movie. The kiss scene. Make it fire. Action!”_  
 _Y/N and Shawn undeniably had feelings for each other. What was a little crush turned slowly into more, and after a long six weeks, their feelings have blossomed into a beautiful love_ waiting to be announced.  
_Shawn looked into Y/N’s eyes, and took her hand in his. Y/N smiled up at him and closed her eyes as she felt his lips on hers._  
 _And in this moment, they were not their characters, they were Y/N and Shawn and their kiss lit up fireworks in their minds._  
 _+_  
 _“Wow you look beautiful.” Shawn gushed. Y/N blushed._  
 _“We’ve been a couple for two months and you say that to me every day, you know?”_  
 _“Well how can I not, it would be a sin not to tell you you are beautiful.”_  
 _“I love you Shawn.”_  
 _“I love you more love.”_  
 _Shawn pulled Y/N into a kiss._  
 _“Whoa whoa whoa there tiger. Red lipstick.” Y/N smirked._  
 _“Fuck it.” Shawn said, pulling her close again._  
 _On their way to the premiere, he wiped the lipstick off his face._  
 _“You know, eeeverybody thinks we’re dating.” Shawn said._  
 _“Well we are.” Y/N giggled._  
 _“So do you think we should just tell them and make it official?”_  
 _“I don’t see why not, since we’re not very subtle anyway.” Y/N laughed._  
 _The two stepped out on the carpet to a round of shouts and camera flashes._  
 _“Y/N! Y/N you look amazing! Oh and you came with Shawn!”_  
 _“Yeah actually we have a little announcement to make.” Y/N said, looking at the cameras._  
 _Shawn was looking at her, and said:_  
 _“Yeah and that announcement is-“_  
 _He pulled Y/N into his arms and kissed her. Y/N smiled up at him._  
 _And in that moment, each other was all existed._  
 _+_  
 _“Y/N have you seen my sweater-“_  
 _Shawn looked up to quite a sight. There y/N was, sitting in his apartment kitchen, wearing his sweater and fuzzy socks, coffee mug in one hand, book in another._  
 _“Hmm?” She looked up._  
 _“Nothing.” Shawn said, sitting beside her, kissing her cheek._  
 _+_  
 _Shawn’s career was flourishing and he was preparing his biggest tour yet, he was going to be on the road for a year and a half._  
 _Y/N meanwhile, had been to numerous auditions, but hasn’t gotten a part since Summer of Love._  
 _+_  
 _“Shawn are you coming to bed baby?” Y/N hugged him from behind, as he was hunched over contracts and international concert venue information sheets._  
 _“Hmm yeah.”_  
 _Y/N went to bed alone, waiting for his body to warm her up._  
 _+_  
 _“Hello love.” Shawn said coming back home._  
 _On the kitchen counter was a note._  
 _“Hey Shawn, I got three auditions in a row tonight. See ya in the morning.”_  
 _+_  
 _“We never spend time together anymore!”_  
 _“Well maybe I’d see you more often if you weren’t involved in tour preparations 24/7!”_  
 _“I’d see you more often Y/N if you weren’t trying to get every movie role available in America!”_  
 _“I’m sorry if I’m ambitious and want things in life!”_  
 _“I have ambitions too!”_  
 _Y/N sat down, tears streaming down her face. Shawn flopped down onto a chair, hand going through his hair nervously._  
 _“What’s happening to us Shawn?”_  
 _“I-I don’t know.”_  
 _“Our goals, careers they’re just. They’re driving us apart.”_  
 _“I miss how we used to be.”_  
 _“We’re still the same people, we’re just so busy you know? Anyways, I got an audition in ten minutes we’ll um we’ll talk later.”_  
 _“I’ll come with you.”_  
 _The cab ride, Shawn held Y/N’s hand. Their minds left their careers, their jobs, their schedules and just focused on this intimate moment. As they pulled up to the building however, it all came rushing back._  
 _Y/N’s audition went well. She was borderline trying, having been rejected for every role she auditioned in the past year. This just made the casters see her natural self though, and they loved her._  
 _+_  
 _Outside of the audition building, on a park bench overlooking the city._  
 _“So, what do we do Y/N?”_  
 _“I don’t know. Nothing. You’ll have to go on tour, because that’s what you love; and I’ll stay here and you know, wait for responses.”_  
 _“I’ll never forget you Y/N. I don’t think I’ll ever stop loving you. When I met you, my life was changed because of you.”_  
 _“And I will always love you Shawn. Maybe we’ll find out way back to each other.” Y/N smiled sadly._  
+  
The camera flashes and shouts came back into Shawn and Y/N’s ears. Y/N blinked and Shawn swallowed as they both turned away from each other and smiled to the cameras.  
Y/N turned her head slightly to look back at Shawn. He did the same. In their eyes there still was a hint of love that would not fade.  
Y/N smiled at him, and Shawn gave her a small one back.  
They weren’t with each other, but all of their other dreams had come true. Y/N was an Oscar-winning actress and Shawn had taken home his first Grammys. It just wasn’t with each other that it all happened.


	2. Individual Success Part 2

 

“Miss Y/N, it is time you take your medicine.” The nurse from the nursing home said to the lady with the greying hair.  
“I have to take medicine?”  
“Yes, you do.”  
“Oh, okay.”  
“And right after you have a visitor.”  
“A visitor?” Y/N asked perplexed, she could not think of anyone who would want to visit her.  
“Yes a visitor. Shawn Mendes.”  
“Who’s Shawn Mendes?”  
And the nurse did not reply, just looking down at Y/N with sad eyes.  
+  
“Miss Y/N, your visitor will see you now. Would you like to go meet him outside or shall I get him to come in?”  
“Why wouldn’t I want to go out?”  
“Well, you don’t like the cameras much.”  
“Cameras? Why would there be cameras for me?” Y/N asked.  
The nurse led her out to the front door of the home, where two journalists were indeed standing.  
“Y/N! Y/N do you remember any of your Hollywood days-“  
“Now now, she is not in shape for questions gentlemen, quit wasting your time here.” The nurse said to them protectively.  
“Hi.” A man approached Y/N, a tall man with kind eyes behind the wrinkles on his eyelids, and curly brown hair slightly greying.  
“Hello.” Y/N responded, shaking his hand.  
She couldn’t quite grasp it, but there was something in this man’s eyes when he looked at her that made her feel oddly at home.  
“Shall we go in?” The nurse came in between them and walked them slowly up the steps into the garden of the nursing home.  
The two sat down at a small table. Shawn merely looked at her, a small smile on his face.  
“So. How are you today Y/N?”  
“Oh I’m fine. And you? Um what was it again?”  
“Shawn.”  
“That sure is a nice name.”  
“Thank you.”  
As much as he smiled, there was some unknown pain in his eyes, Y/N thought. She wondered why.  
“So, what brings you here?” She asked the stranger.  
“Just came to visit you.” He replied.  
“Have we met before?”  
“Oh, it’s complicated.”  
“Interesting. So what do you do?”  
“I used to be a singer.”  
“A singer! How fun.”  
They sat there for a little bit, gazing at the afternoon sun.  
“It’s awfully boring here.” Shawn huffed.  
“Yeah. Why don’t you tell me a story?” Y/N suddenly asked Shawn.  
Shawn looked at her.  
“I can’t think of any.” He said.  
“Anything, just tell me any favourite story of yours.”  
“Well there is this one. It’s my favourite story of all times.”  
“What’s the name? Maybe we have the book here at the library.”  
“Oh no need. I know it by heart.” Shawn said with a twinkle in his eye.  
“There once was this girl. Who was in love with a boy. They were very much in love.”  
_“I swear to God Shawn if you push me-“_

_Shawn picked Y/N up by the waist and leapt into the lake with her still in his arms. Y/N mounted to the surface of the water, sputtering and coughing._   
_“God, you little-“_   
_But Shawn interrupted her probably inappropriate words by planting his wet lips on hers._   
_“Get a freaking room!” Aaliyah bellowed a few meters away, interrupting her water fight with her friends._

  
“That sounds very cute.” Y/N hummed.  
“Oh yes. That couple was very very cute.”  
“Did they end up together Shawn?”  
“Oh, it’s very long and complicated. But we’ll get there my sweet Y/N.”  
“So. They were very much in love. But they were both very very ambitious. The boy wanted to make it big in the music business. And the girl, wanted to become a successful actress.”  
“The beginning of their relationship was amazing. They couldn’t be separated and they made each other so much happier. When they were with each other, smiles never left their faces.”

_Y/N twirled in her deep ruby dress flashing her happiest smile to the cameras. Shawn, looking dashing in an all-black suit, stood beside her admiring his beautiful_   
_girlfriend._   
_“And now for some pictures of you two together!”_   
_Y/N approached Shawn and smiled at him before turning to the photographers._   
_“Shawn can you look away from her for a second to look at the cameras?” A photographer laughed._   
_“C’mon you can take your eyes off me for a second, right?” Y/N giggled up at him._   
_“It’s nearly impossible.” Shawn said, holding her tightly as he kissed her._   
_Photographers shook their heads as they realized they were never gonna get that proper picture of those two, but couldn’t wipe off their small smile off their_   
_faces seeing those two together._

  
“They sound so cute.” Y/N smiled.  
“They were.” Shawn smiled at her. Even with her greying hair and aging face, Y/N was still as radiant as ever.  
“So, then what happened?” Y/N inquired.  
“Well. Like I said both of them were extremely busy. The girl had about four auditions a day, and I- uh the guy, had a big world tour to plan. Soon, they found themselves away from each other for days at a time, speaking in only brief texts.”  
“Oh, how tragic.”  
“Yeah, well.” Shawn looked at her sadly. “They eventually decided to follow their own paths and see where that would lead. The boy went on tour for a year and a half, and the girl meanwhile landed a movie gig, which would eventually result in extreme success and recognition.”  
“Did they find their way back to each other?”  
“Not quite. Not yet at least. During this 18 months of touring, the guy played a dozen shows with his close friend. We’ll call her um C.”

_Camila and Shawn hugged, as the audience clapped and cheered. Another successful show was over._

  
“They got closer and, eventually started dating.”  
“And the girl?”  
Shawn smiled.  
“She was very focused on her career.”  
“So did they ever get to see each other again?!” Y/N leaned in closer, eyes wide with interest.  
“Well, actually the first time they had seen each other was at an awards show red carpet. There she was, standing smiling at the cameras, when the boy saw her. Now, he had seen her every day while on tour. Not on purpose all the time, she was just in every magazine, billboard sign ever. But to see her physically there, standing not ten meters away from him made his heart feel something.”  
“Then what?”  
“Then, the smiled at each other. It was a smile of congratulations. At this, the boy thought it was over, that that smile concluded that they were happy for each other, no matter the bittersweet they both felt.”  
“Then came another day. Completely random. They had both decided to go visit the café they had met in. They did not consult each other or anything, they just somehow both went at the same time, same day.”

_Y/N got her coffee and tipped the young barista heavily. She knew quite well what it was like being in her place. Literally. Turning around, she saw_   
_the door swing open and in came a man. A silhouette she knew all too well._   
_Shawn stepped foot in this café he had not visited in three years. This was actually where he met Y/n for the first time, he thought. Lifting his_   
_sunglasses, he saw Y/N. He blinked, thinking he was just imagining her everywhere again. But she was still there, standing in shock._   
_“H-Hi.” Shawn approached her._   
_“Hey.”_   
_“How are you? Y/N.” Shawn said. Her name just rolled off his tongue and it caught him off guard how natural it sounded._   
_“I’m okay. And you? Shawn?”_   
_“I’m good. Congratulations by the way, on um, well everything. Not a day goes by where I don’t see your face on a movie theater sign, or magazine_   
_cover.” He chuckled, however his laugh couldn’t hide the pain he felt from seeing her every day as he was trying to get over her._   
_“Oh! And congratulations to you too. You sold out 75 shows.”_   
_“Yeah… Well, I’m glad you’re doing okay.”_   
_“Me too.” Y/N said. She finally looked down from his forehead to meet his eyes._   
_Their eyes reflected each other’s wild pain from not having each other._   
_“Fuck it.” Shawn said, leaning down fast and locking lips with Y/N. Y/N relaxed into the kiss. Their hearts, after nearly two years, finally relaxed and_   
_were put at ease._

  
“So did the boy leave C?”  
“Why don’t you guess.” Shawn winked.  
“He did. And they spent the rest of their lives together, didn’t they?” Y/N said.  
“Correct.”  
Y/N looked up at the stranger’s eyes. Behind his brown irises, she could sense a whole lot of admiration, as well as bittersweet pain. The cause of this pain, was a mystery to her.  
“I think I’ve heard this story before.”  
“Have you now?”  
“Yes. And you. You look very familiar.”  
“Hmm.” Shawn merely hummed.  
He looked at her intently, as if waiting for something to happen. Y/N met his eyes and then lowered her gaze. Shawn held his breath.  
“Well, I should be taking my afternoon nap now. Thank you so much um-“  
“Shawn.”  
“Shawn for the story.”  
And at that, Y/N rised from her chair slowly and went inside the elderly center.  
Shawn exhaled.  
“Well?” Aaliyah asked at the entrance.  
“Not today ‘Liyah, not today.”  
“One day, don’t worry.” Aaliyah said, clapping her brother on the back.  
“I know. One day, she will remember. Remember me.” Shawn said, looking up at a window, the sun reflecting on his glassy eyes.


End file.
